


Work in progress

by Fudgynuggets



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Kirk being heroic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgynuggets/pseuds/Fudgynuggets
Summary: I wrote this scene a while ago but haven't been able to get any further with it. Figured I'd put it out there to see what y'all think. If anyone wants to run with it/expand on it, be my guest :)On shore leave, Kirk and McCoy encounter a young woman who needs their help





	1. Chapter 1

My feet were numb as I dragged them over the cobbles, trying to put as much distance between myself and my captors as possible. The earlier rain had soaked me and the night winds cut down to my bones. I'm exhausted, cold, not really aware of what or who is around me so when my arm is almost yanked out of its socket and I'm shoved up against the wall I'm too shocked to fight back right away. I shake with fear as well as the cold. The two men holding me reek of alcohol and are unsteady on their feet, but their intentions are clear enough from the hands touching me everywhere and their obscene suggestions. I regain my senses and start to struggle and call for help with what little voice I have left. I'm thrown to the floor, hitting my head which dazes me even further. I cry out again for help and try to get up but I'm down on the floor again, this time the men waste no time. One is on top of me while the other holds my arms. A hand covers my mouth and my knees are being forced apart. I use the only form of defence I have left and sink my teeth into the hand covering my mouth. It seems to belong to the man on top since he lets out an angry shout and rises to his knees. I try to curl into a ball to protect myself as I'm being kicked and punched. I hear shouts and running footsteps as I lose consiousness, the last thing I am aware of is the crushing weight being lifted off me.

 

I come to, still lying on the cold stone. I hurt everywhere - but not there thank God. I hear voices, softer than before and a strange whirring, whistling noise. A hand lands on my shoulder and I panic, I try to twist away, to lash out, begging them to let me go, not to hurt me anymore, afraid it is still them. A gentle voice tells me I'm safe, he won't hurt me, it's ok. I open my eyes to see hazel ones staring back at me. They seem kind, compassionate, concerned, angry all at once. I stop struggling, but I'm still trembling. His hand is still on my shoulder, keeping the physical contact. His other arm slips under my shoulder and he cradles my head as I pass out again.

 

"Bones?"

McCoy frowns at his readings, but nods. "It's safe enough to move her, Jim. I'm reading a lot of internal bruising, but no bleeding. Just mind how you carry her, she doesn't need a punctured lung from that broken rib."

 

"Take her down to my cabin, all the equipment's in the next room anyhow."

Kirk lays the girl down as gently as he can. In the bright lights of the shuttlecraft, the extent of her injuries and her condition become clearer - she's soaked through (as is Kirk now), making what's left of her clothing cling to her malnourished frame. Her bare feet are cut to ribbons after her escape through the streets and sores are dotted all over the skin they can see. What troubles Kirk is the deep abrasions round her wrists and ankles and the bruising round her neck - he can make out a handprint. His gaze flicks to her legs. There's the fresh bruises from a few minutes ago starting to form, but no obvious old bruises that he can see. A relief, but not conclusive.

"What do you need me to do, Bones?"

McCoy spares him an evaluating glance as he unfolds a blanket. "First, get yourself into some dry clothes before you get a chill" he orders as he drapes the blanket over the girl. "I can manage til then"

Minutes later, clad in tshirt and jeans, Kirk re-enters the cabin. McCoy is in the process of cutting the rags serving as clothing off the girl. He's started with her top, tossing it to one side and redressing her in a medical gown. Next he removes her trousers, his trained medical eye noting the new bruises and checking for any old. The fact he can only see the new bruises gives him a little hope. Finally he runs the portable sonic cleanser from her head to her toes, which reveals her scars, abrasions and bruises more clearly. He swears under his breath at the abuse the girl has been subjected to.

McCoy glances up at Kirk, seeing his own anger mirrored there and begins to set up IVs for painkillers, antibiotics, fluids and nutrients. Kirk does the only thing he knows will help the doctor - moves to the replicator and summons coffee for himself and McCoy.

"Thanks Jim," he takes the mug gratefully. "Most of these cuts and bruises will heal fine by themselves, but I'd rather see to the ones on her face - she'll be a lot more comfortable if I can get the swelling down."

 

Kirk looked up from his book as she began to get restless. Her head tossed from side to."

 side and her hands twisted the blanket into bunches. He crossed over and checked the tricorder readings - slight elevation in temperature, but not enough to cause this distress. He signaled McCoy as she started to cry out

"Stop, please stop!"

Her eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly. "No!"

Kirk took hold of her shoulders and tried to soothe her. "It's alright, you're safe now, we won't hurt you, you're OK. Easy honey, you're ok"

 

I came out of the nightmare to find strong hands on my shoulders supporting me and a gentle voice speaking to me. I was gasping for breath as if I had been running again. As I became more aware of my surroundings I recognised the voice from the alley, and managed to focus enough to see the hazel eyes gazing at me with such kindness and concern. "Don't hurt me, please, I can't - I can't-"

"We're not going to hurt you," he assured me. "We want to help you


	2. Revision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised version of the previous chapter

Her feet were numb as she dragged them over the cobbles, trying to put as much distance between herself and the slavers as possible. At least the cold had taken some of the pain from her cut and battered feet. The earlier rain had soaked her during her flight and the night winds cut down to her bones. She was exhausted, cold, terrified, disoriented and not really aware of who or what was around her. When her arm was almost yanked out of its socket and she was shoved up against the wall she was too stunned to fight back straight away. She shook with fear as well as the cold. The three men holding her reeked of alcohol and other illicit substances and were unsteady on their feet. The language they spoke in was harsh and guttural, but their intentions were clear enough from their roaming hands. She regained enough of her senses to start struggling and called for help with what little voice she had left. They threw her to the floor, causing her to hit her head which dazed her even further. She cried out and struggled enough to sit upright but was thrown to the floor again. This time the men shoved her onto her front, grinding her face into the hard stone. One was on top of her while the others restrained her, holding her arms and covering her mouth. She felt her knees being forced apart despite her best efforts and used the only form of defense she had left – her teeth. She bit into the hand covering her mouth tasting grime and salt. The man on top of her strangled out a cry of surprise and rage. He pushed himself up on his knees and began hitting her. The other two joined in with their feet. She felt a rib snap as blows rained down all over her body and face as the men sought to punish her. Between the weight crushing her from the man still straddling her and the kicks to her ribs she had to fight for breath and darkness began to edge her vision. As she lost consciousness the last thing she was aware of was shouting and running footsteps approaching them.

She came to, groaning, still lying on the cold stone. She hurt all over - except there, thank God.  She heard voices, softer than before and a strange whirring, whistling noise. A hand landed on her shoulder and she panicked, trying to twist away and lash out despite the pain any movement cost her, begging them to let her go, afraid it is still them. A gentle voice told her she was safe, he wouldn't hurt her, it's OK. She opened her eyes to see hazel ones staring back at her. They seemed kind, compassionate,  concerned,  angry all at once. Somehow she knew he meant her no harm. She stopped struggling but couldn't help the trembling.  His hand was still on her shoulder, keeping the physical contact. His other arm slipped under her shoulder and he cradled her head as she lost consciousness again.

When they heard the shouts Kirk and McCoy headed straight for the commotion. Once the men had been incapacitated they had been shocked to see a teenage girl, battered and bloodied lying senseless on the floor. McCoy set to work with his tricorder assessing any immediate treatment needed. She stirred, groaning. Kirk instinctively put his hand on her shoulder intending to soothe her. She panicked and cried out trying to lash out with her fists, her feet, desperate. He tried to reassure her that she was safe, he wouldn't hurt her. She opened her eyes and met his concerned gaze. It appeared to have an effect as she stopped struggling, though her trembling continued. He slipped his arm under her head for support as she lost consciousness again.

"Bons?" McCoy frowned at his readings but nodded. "It'll be safe enough to move her, Jim.  I'm reading a lot of internal bruising but no bleeding yet - just mind how you carry her so that broken rib doesn't cause any damage"

"Take her down to my cabin, all the equipment 's in the next room anyhow"

Kirk laid the girl down on the bed as gently as he could. In the bright lights of the shuttlecraft the extent of her injuries and her condition became clearer. Kirk's anger grew as he took note of her state. She was soaked through (it hasn't rained for hours, how long has she been out here?) as was Kirk now, making what was left of her clothing cling to her malnourished frame. Her face was scraped raw on one side where she had been pressed into the ground and one eye was cut and swollen, as was her mouth and nose. Her bare feet were run to a bloody mess from the rough ground she had been travelling over and open sores were dotted all over the skin they could see. What troubled Kirk most was the angry red scrapes circling her wrists and ankles and the purple bruises at her throat - he could make out a handprint. She had obviously been restrained somehow, making Kirk think of what she may have been running from. With that thought his gaze  flicked lower, down to her thighs. Through the tears in her shorts he could see that the fresh bruises from a few minutes ago were starting to form but no obvious old bruises he could see. A relief, but not conclusive. McCoy entered the cabin with an armful of green cloth.

"What do you need me to do, Bones?"

McCoy spared him an evaluating glance as he unfolded a medical drape. "First, get yourself into some dry clothes before you get a chill" he ordered as he laid the drape over the girl. "I can manage til then"

Minutes later, clad in tshirt and jeans, Kirk reentered the cabin. McCoy was in the process of cutting the rags serving as clothing off the girl. He started with her top, tossing it to one side and Kirk helped him redress her in a medical gown. Next he removed her shredded trousers, his trained medical eye noting the new bruises and checking for any old. The fact he could only see the new bruises gave him a little hope. His mouth set in a grim line he glanced at Kirk, his own anger towards the girl's abusers mirrored in his friends face.


	3. A very rough draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very rough outline of what could happen later in the story - I'm thinking of rewriting so they meet in less "damsel in distress", so maybe she helps Kirk and McCoy escape from somewhere - what do you think?

Jim, what's going on?" Taryn's pale, scared face turned to him.

"Strap yourself in Taryn, I think we're going to-"

The shuttle rocked as the larger ship fired it's weapons. She fell against McCoy's chair and he helped her up and into his own seat. Harsh voices came over the speakers. Sparks flew from the consoles singeing Kirk's hands as he fought to keep control of the craft. 

"Why hasn't the universal translator kicked in?" McCoy yelled over the din.

"I....don't know,  Bones, could be short-"

The shimmer of a transporter beam cut Kirk's words off. The inside of the shuttle disappeared to be replaced by a dingey cargo hold - and men with phaser rifles.

McCoy helped Taryn to her feet and instinctively pulled her behind him. Kirk realised he and his companions were unarmed and raised his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. 

"Stay close, kid," McCoy whispered as they both did the same.

They were roughly shoved towards the door, exiting into a corridor.  Rifles at their backs they were led to what seemed to be the ships brig. Any questions were answered with a rifle digging in their backs. 

The three of them were put in the one big cell and an energy shield fizzed into being.

A taller, stocky man strode in. 

 

"They took her away while you were being questioned. Gave me a bump on the head and knocked me out otherwise you know I would never have-"

"I know, Bones. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jim. Just worried about Taryn"

 

Kirk demanded to know where she was when they came for him again. They gave no answer. Instead, he was taken into another room with a chair and a metal frame. A small figure hung from the frame and Kirk realised with a jolt he recognised -

"Taryn!" He struggled to get free so he could get to her. "Are you alright?"

She lifted her head and he sucked in a breath when he saw the bruises swelling round her eyes and mouth. "Oh, Taryn," he groaned. "I'm sorry -"

"Jim.....please....." her eyes were full of pain and fear but it was the despair, resignation that pulled most at Kirk. He turned to Breen as he was strapped into the chair. "Let her go! She's a child for gods sake!"

Breen grinned. "Rather a strong incentive, don't you think?" He strode over to Taryn and took her chin in his hand. She grimaced at the pressure on her bruises. He smiled and stroked her face with his other hand. She shuddered and closed her eyes. "Such a pretty thing. It would be a shame to damage......"

He turned back to Kirk. "We question, you answer or she pays. Allow me to demonstrate."

He nodded at a guard. They approached her with an agonizer and she shrieked and writhed as her nerves became fire. At last the guard stepped back and Taryn was left to hang from the frame barely able to catch her breath. 

"I can't tell you anything, just let her go"

 

"Taryn.....I'm so sorry....I can't - "

 

"Captain James T Kirk, serial no......."

 

Much later, after many agonizer sessions and savage beatings, Taryn was released from her shackles and dragged back to a cell. Kirk remained strapped into the chair, white hot fury boiling in his stomach.

 

"Captain?"

"Spock! In here!"

 

"We need to find Taryn - a young girl we met on Yarnis 4. They tortured her trying to get information from me and we haven't seen her since"

 

Kirk checked through the cabins until he found her lying facedown on the floor, still bound. He rushed to her side as he opened his communicator.

"Bones! She's here.....badly hurt but alive"

He barely heard the reply as he laid the device down and knelt. The blood from her torture was still dried on her skin and her face had swollen from the bruising. As he gently brushed her hair back from her face she stirred and whimpered.

"It's OK sweetheart, it's Jim. You're safe now, Dr McCoy is on his way, you're going to be fine"

McCoy burst through the open doorway, med kit at the ready. 


End file.
